Blown up Christmas
by dragonsflyfree
Summary: “My, my aren’t we touchy today…!” commented Wyatt the not so graceful exit of his brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Will someone bring me the Halliwell boys for Christmas???

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!

Cause **I don't own Charmed**…++stares into space sulking++

Noone? Ok, then how about a review if I should continue…?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever thought about how it came to the "Halliwell-house-rules-for-Christmas" I mentioned in my story "NO!" ???

Well- here we go…

**Blown up Christmas**

**by dragonsflyfree**

"Wy! You can't do that…mom's going to kill you…" a twelve year old Christopher Halliwell warned his big brother, although grinning about the tree that filled half of the family manors living room and was alit with bright sparkling orb-lights by now.

"Nah lil' bro! It's Christmas! Have you ever seen mom angry at us around Christmas time?" a very cheerful Wyatt answered.

"Remember the first one without dad…? She was furious then!"

"But it wasn't about us, she was angry about dad. But to us she was all going "..awwww my poor little angels…!" Wyatt seemed really amused talking about those times. Chris in the contrary still felt the sharp sting of loss thinking back to the times their dad got promoted to a full elder.

"…But how can you remember that time anyways, you were what…three or four?" Wyatt asked while throwing tinsel half-heartedly over the twigs of the tree. His mom would anyways start to rearrange the tree.

"I was five, Wy, and not anyone has the same form of amnesia if it comes to their childhood."

"It's not my fault that I'm not the walking five terabyte hard drive like my little smart-ass brother here! You have far to much going around in there bro' !" The older Halliwell brother said knocking his knuckles teasingly on Chris' frowning forehead. "…Leave some space in there for the real things Chrissy…!"

"Which are…?"

"Mmmh, let me see…girls, girls and…ah yes GIRLS!"

Chris' face took on the impression as if he would throw up into the next best box of Christmas decorations. "Is there any potion against puberty…?"

"You - asking ME? Let's feel your head…MOM! I THINK CHRIS IS RUNNING A FEVER! HE'S DELUSIONAL!!!"

"CAN'T HEAR YOU HONEY, THE MIXER'S TOO LOUD!" A busy Piper called out of the half open kitchen door.

"A..hole!" mouthed Chris! "You should keep mom out of this…you know how she is when she's interrupted in Christmas preparations…!"

"And you little C should not ask me stupid things! YOU are the walking, talking book of shadows. Not me. I could use a little help over here, by the way."

"You know I'm not allowed to decorate the tree…" Chris started "…"since you put all these poor fairies on it…I know, I know!" finished his brother in an undertone of amusement.

"I was a KID, for gd's sake…!" the youngest Halliwell-Wyatt son growled.

"…and now you are…?" Wyatt teased, knowing how much his brother hated it to be treated like the baby of the family.

"O.K. I'm out of here!" the young whitelighter mumbled while stomping up the stairs.

"My, my aren't we touchy today…!" commented Wyatt the not so graceful exit of his brother.

"…I'd rather call it bitchy, if you asked me…" a tender voice came out of the depth of a nearby couch.

"Katie, you sneaky little brat! Were you eavesdropping again…that's not very ladylike!"

"I was just sitting here reading a book" seven year old Melinda answered, sticking her head over the backrest. Her eyes sparkled with the mischief her two big brothers loved and at the same time feared her for. Little Mel seemed to be the perfect fusion of her mothers handsome appearance and her aunt Paige's sarcasm (Ok, maybe that was Chris' merit too?). Add some of Phoebe's temper (you have seen her act in her teens? – double that!) and you get the most dangerous but adorable kid of the Halliwell clan, or what her brothers called her : The killer-dung-beetle, short KDB.

Most people understood "Katie B" if her brothers called her that. So Katie became some sort of her second name.

"The way you look sometimes scares me, do you know that?" Wyatt asked flopping besides his sister.

"That's what sisters are there for, aren't they? But what are we going to do?"

"Do about what…?" Wyatt asked confused.

"About our own little Grinch up there." The small girl said, putting her book besides her while pointing at the ceiling.

"Oh come on, cut him some slack. You know Christmas is not really his best time of the year…"

"…Yeah, yeah…and still no one tells me about why my, otherwise totally acceptable, brother goes psycho every time the calendar shows the innocent word 'December'…"

The older brother looked meaningful into the girls eyes.

"Katie, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, yes…!" she nodded, excited to get one step further in her endeavour to suss all their complicated family structures and secrets. The blonde boy leaned his head conspiratorial to his sister whispering "…me too, Katie, me too…" before a big cushion hit her straight.

"…You are sooo mean, Wy!..." she squeaked, orbing the cushion back at her brother. "Isn't that what big brothers are there for…?" Wyatt grinned even wider while putting the pillow away.

"Doesn't matter, I have already an idea on my own." She said innocently…

…that was NEVER a good sign!

…TBC???


	2. Chapter 2 : Up to something

Disclaimer: I dont own Charmed...but Christmas is coming...!!!

* * *

…"She's definitely up to something NOT good, bro!" Wyatt commented while shoving a pile of clothes from Chris' desk chair to find a place to sit in his brothers chaos called "room". In the teenagers own way his mess of clothes, papers and other things made sense. Chris never had to search anything. The piles around his room must have some kind of hidden system, none of the Halliwells was ever able to fathom.

Said teenager by the way was at the moment anyways too busy with lying sulking on his bed to think about the conception his mother had of a "tidy room for Christmas". He was simply fed up with all that "deck-the-halls-jingle-bells-peace-on-earth-crap". The worst things in his life ALWAYS seemed to happen on Christmas.

Even at times he only remembered through narrations of his family, like the one Christmas they all spend in the ER, because little Chris had swallowed one of Wyatt's marbles.

Demons seemed to love Christmas too, because every time they got together to celebrate, the traditional demon attack HAD to happen.

"Great!" The boy thought sarcastically "Silent night…some demons get fried…holy night…the evil to fight…all is calm…when the beasts are dead…all is bright…while you wait for dad…

…dad…

That was the most painful memory - his dad had left them on Christmas. And NO he DID NOT miss him. And telling himself that long enough might even have worked if there would not be the constant nagging questions of his little sister about Leo.

For her, their father was just a faint memory. It didn't even hurt her to speak about him, because there was almost non emotional relation to him.

But her brothers…

"..hey someone at home in there…!" Wyatt asked, meanwhile somewhat used to the spaced out look of his brother.

"…Wy, can you at least for _one_ Christmas spare me with your happy shiny Christmas spirits?"

"Oh I would little brother, trust me – I would! But you know our sister dearest…she's like a pit-bull. If she ever sets her mind on something she keeps at it. And her newest object of interest is her big brother Christopher and his strange Christmas-phobia. Why don't you tell her for the sake of peace?!"

"Don't you dare, Wyatt! You keep KDB out of this. It's hard enough for us to cope with dad leaving to become mister super-dooper-elder. Not necessary to warm up everything only to make her feel bad to. Leave her her picture of our heroic perfect dad that visits once or twice a year for any family birthday celebration."

"You're still angry for dad leaving us?"

"More for both of them not telling us about the old timeline! I'd rather heard everything from our parents then stupid Barbas. "

"Hey this was not moms or dads fault. They still don't know where he had his knowledge from…"

"Yeah and kidnapping us on Christmas to scare the hell out of us wasn't their fault too! Sure leaving two kids with their helpless Grandpa on Christmas eve to help god—knows-whom – who could have guessed that any demon would take advantage of this situation…DREAM ON WYATT!"

"…I'm sorry for that…" Wyatt whispered avoiding his brothers' stare.

"ITS NOT YOUR FAULT; WYATT!" Chris answered now even more agitated. "You were a kid too!"

"But I'm the twice blessed, I should have protected us!"

"BULLSHIT!"

"Hey what's up with you two in there?" Katie's voice came through the locked door.

"Oh KDB beat it!" both brothers yelled in unison.

"But moms send me to get you! The aunts are here to have tea with her favourite nephews. I don't know why they still think of you in this context. At least since we have Henry jr. – He's sooo cute!"

Rolling their eyes the two brothers didn't even tried to argue with their sister. They didn't want to inflame their mothers righteous anger.

But the two couldn't hold back from having their own little revenge on Katie by orbing directly in front of the living room, leaving their sister waiting clueless.

"Ha, ha…very funny!" She yelled while she run down the stairs where she met with her brothers. They pictured the perfect couple of cute innocent kids as they entered the living room.

"Hey! There you are!" Phoebe squeaked happily while cuddling her niece who made funny faces towards her brothers who stud there grinning about their sisters obviously discomfort.

"We left the rest of the gang at home…it's nice to breath once in a while, you know…" Paige stated dryly. "But don't celebrate too early…we'll bring the mini monsters tomorrow for the family celebration!"

They all remembered chuckling the chaos of last years feast, where the riot of the Mini-Halliwells, who were starting to develop their own powers, was only topped by some snaky demon attack…same procedure as every year.

At this moment Piper entered with tea, cookies and her famous home made eggnog.

As always there was a flush of joy between the sisters like they had not met for at least years.

"So what about having tea and cookies now?" Piper grinned

"Oh skip the tea…where is the eggnog?!" Paige said exited.

"Since when do you like eggnog Paige? You always HATED it?" Piper asked confused.

"Maybe since she's pregnant again, she…oops!" Phoebe clasped both of her hands over her mouth.

"You are what…congratulations!" Piper took her youngest sister into her arms.

"Sorry Chris you will have to share your alcohol-free-eggnog this year!" she joked, which earned her a panicked glance of little Melinda Halliwell.

"Aunt Paige are you sure about that I…I mean isn't tea better for you now or maybe milk…or I could get you a glass of water?" Melinda tried but had no success.

"Awww that's sweet of you, Mel! But thank you I'll go with the eggnog. I'm really craving for this stuff right now. I know none of the kids except Chris here likes it. So I think it will be enough for both of us! Care to share my dearest nephew?"

"Sure Aunt Paige, everything for you!" Chris replied generously "But right now I think I drink some tea. I feel still stuffed from lunch…and there are hard times ahead!" Everyone laughed knowing that eating all of the delicious food Piper prepared for Christmas dinner was sometimes really hard work…but you simply could not stop!

"Cheers everyone!" The sisters called after every cup was filled. The tiny "…Aunt Paige…don't" was lost in the common festivity, as everyone drunk and chattered.

"Oh, oh there is trouble ahead…!" Mel mumbled awaiting the now inevitable.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3 : Turkeyslop

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed!

A/N: Sorry no personal answers to your reviews this time. I'm awfully busy and don't want this Christmas-story to be finished Easter or Christmas 2008. But I promise to be better next time! HAPPY NEW YEAR! By the way!!!

* * *

„Christopher Perry Halliwell!!! You get down here instantly, or I swear I'll blow up your sorry little a… you know what I mean!!!" A furious Piper looked up to the second store of the Halliwell family manor where her youngest son was currently lying –totally unsuspecting and innocently – on his bed with his i-pod turned up as far as he could, killing virtual demons on his console. The Chris-Halliwell-idea of an anti-christmas program. He had emptied the required cup of tea telling the usual, so not funny school stories to his aunts which they took as proof that he was actually all right, before he had excused himself for a moment just to never come back out of his room. Most of the times no one seemed to notice that… 

…now in the other hand everyone looked expectantly up to the slowly downstairs coming young whitelighter.

Had his mom found out about his latest trip down to the underworld to complete his studies about some demons? NO, that couldn't be. Wyatt had healed him just in time…and he would never betray him. Maybe the school called? But his grades were acceptable right now and as far as he knew he hadn't got busted in his latest mischiefs. So what the hell was the matter?

He saw the matter the minute as he reached the bottom step. The scenery was like in some kind of old slapstick movie. His aunt Paige seeming totally drunk dancing around the Christmas tree while she sang "We wish you a merry Christmas" and using the tinsel of the tree to decorate her niece and sisters, while his big brother ran after her with running camcorder.

He would have laughed heartily if his mother's murderous glare had not rested on him right now.

But he wouldn't be a teenager in beginning puberty if his mothers stare had not brought up his rebellious streak.

"WHAT?!" he asked slightly aggressive.

"That is what YOU, young man, are going to tell ME! WHAT in all the world have you done to your aunt? She is totally high right now!"

"I have done NOTHING!" Chris almost yelled back. "But would you ever believe me? No, you would not!" And most of the time Piper would be right to suspect her youngest behind the strange things that happened around Christmas. But this time she had failed to reckon with the next little troublemaker of the family…

Piper readied herself to have the next of their famous shouting matches with her son, while simultaneously trying to stop her sister and the families next Spielberg, as a little hand tugged at her sleeve.

"…ehm mommy…" Piper turned around with that much force that she almost knocked her daughter of her feet "WHAT…oh I mean what is it sweetie?"

"It wasn't Chris this time…I mean the one who made aunt Paige do all those funny things…!"

"Pipers eyes got soft as she knelt down to her sweet youngest daughter "What happened here Mel…you can tell me who has done it. It would be no peaching on your brothers…you see it will help your aunt Paige…Come on let's go into the kitchen, then you can tell me."

"Wyatt man!" Chris gave his big brother a high five" You are so in trouble now…but I have to say ….niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice woooooooooooooork!" Chris laughed as he was ripped away by his aunt for a spontaneous round of waltz around the tree.

"But it wasn't me!" Wyatt called after his swirling away brother. "KDB!" both brothers laughed together.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Mel was in for a confession.

Piper had started nervously to look after the Christmas turkey while she waited for her daughter to end her hum and haw.

"I ehhhm….I thought….and no one ever drinks…except of him…how could everything go so wrong!!!" Mel stammered with tears in her eyes.

"Calm down sweetie! Let's start with the beginning…" Piper tried to remain calm but if one or both of her sons were responsible for this…she would kill them. Her sons or not!

"It wasn't Chris mom!"

"So it was Wyatt!"

"NO, mom! It was mmme!"

"So _if _you did this, then tell me please WHY?" Piper reasoned not believing a word her daughter said. She was absolutely convinced that little Mel covered up for her brothers - or could she be hand in glove with them? NO! Not her sweet angel. But she had to admit that she too often reminded her on Phoebe in her younger years…

"You know no one ever tells me anything. And Chris is so grumpy every Christmas. And I don't like that at all!"

"Aww Melinda, this has nothing to do with you…it's a thing between Chris and his father he will surely tell you when the time is right! But tell me what has all this to do with your aunt Paige going cuckoo outthere"

"I…I put it in there…in Chris eggnog I mean, and Aunt Paige – I tried to stop her, but she would not hear! So she drank all of it!"

"What did you put in there?!" Piper asked while feeling her temper rising.

"The pppppotion!" Mel stammered, knowing quite well that it was a big NONO to actually use potions on the family.

"WHAT POTION!!!!???" Piper knew that she was yelling at her seven year old daughter – but this was simply to much. First her sons, her sweet angels and now Mel…her last hope!

"The pots started to rattle dangerously in the cupboards as the Halliwell brothers alarmed from her mothers screaming entered the kitchen.

"I...I wanted to hear the truth from Chris and to lighten up his mood a bit. So I combined the recipes." Mel was in tears now.

"Told you she was up to something, brother!" Wyatt whispered.

"Ahh shut up Wyatt, how often did we experiment with new Potions, come on, let's help her a bit." Chris decided and laid a supporting hand on his little sisters shoulder.

"I…I'm sorry?" Mel sniffled.

"I'm sorry…I'M SORRY! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING MEL? YOU COULD HAVE POISONED YOUR OWN BROTHER!!!" and with that the turkey in the still open oven blew up and splattered the whole kitchen asides its occupants with half done turkey-slop.

Everything seemed to stand still for some time. The siblings stared at each other - turkey in hair and dropping from their faces – not knowing if to laugh or not.

Piper was awfully quiet and calm. "Chris, Melinda would you please start to clean up this mess while I go looking at the book of shadows for some antidote. Wyatt please look after your aunt – WITHOUT! the camera." And with that Piper left the kitchen as in trance and floating like a fairy.

"This is not good! She's to calm!" Wyatt stated while leaving the kitchen after his mother."

Mel stud meek and humble besides her brother.

"Oh come on KDB she will calm down eventually. It's not so bad at all. She will find an antidote while we clean up the "blown up Christmas-spirit" in here. A few weeks worth of grounding and that's it. And by the way…" Chris said grinning,laying an arm around his sisters shoulders

"…welcome to the club!!"

TBC…???

* * *

A/N: Tell me is this a good point to end this, or should I add a little heart to heart between the two. Maybe some more Barbas when he tells her why he hates Christmas so much? Or are you all keen to know if Piper will blow up some more of Christmas…other ideas…you liked it…or not????? 

TELL ME!


End file.
